Commonly, a device for reproducing data from an optical disk, such as a CD-RW, a CD-ROM, or a DVD-ROM, irradiates a track of the optical disk with a laser beam and detects reflected light to read contents, such as audio and/or video information. The optical disk has spiral tracks, the contents are coded and formed on the tracks with a pit pattern, and a predetermined pick-up device tracking the spiral tracks reads content information coded on the tracks using a laser. In some optical disk devices, the content information can be reproduced only if data coded in a BCA in the center of the optical disk is read in advance. Cutting areas and mirror areas are deployed in the BCA with a predetermined interval. The data coded in the BCA may be used as media identification information for determining whether the optical disk has been illegally duplicated. If the coded data is not properly recorded in the BCA, the optical disk cannot be reproduced. The BCA data generally is composed of a predetermined number of bytes, e.g., 188 bytes.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional optical disk player 100. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional optical disk player 100 includes a pick-up unit 110, a radio frequency (RF) unit 120, a defect signal detector 130, a decoder 140, a spindle motor 150, and a controller 160. When the spindle motor 150 operates in a specific mode, the pick-up unit 110 reads information coded on an optical disk by radiating light onto the optical disk using a laser diode and photoelectrically converting light reflected back from the optical disk, and the RF unit 120 generates an RF signal RFSUM by combining the photoelectrically converted signal(s). The defect signal detector 130 detects a defect signal DFCT indicating a defect, such as a black dot or a scratch on the optical disk, from the RF signal RFSUM. The decoder 140 generates BCA data from the defect signal DFCT.
The controller 160 controls the spindle motor 150 to operate in a constant angular velocity (CAV) mode or constant linear velocity (CLV) mode, as desirable. More particularly, the CAV mode control is performed in order to read the BCA in a DVD series disk, and a disk rotation speed is around 1440 rpm. A frequency generation (FG) signal generally is used for the CAV mode control. A CAV motor also generally is used, and pins for the FG signal may need to be added to a chip, both of which can increase the cost and/or complexity of the device.